1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures for telecommunications equipment, and in particular to an enclosure capable of removing heat generated from the telecommunications equipment regardless of the orientation of the enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical network units may be located between a main switching station and individuals' homes to multiplex, demultiplex, and otherwise boost a telecommunications signal. Such equipment may be mounted within an enclosure generally located either on a telephone pole, on a telephone cable between telephone poles, on a ground-based pedestal, or within a handhole underground. The equipment must meet strict reliability standards, and the enclosures must be able to protect the equipment against the elements and electromagnetic radiation, often in remote areas not easily or readily accessible for repair.
The electronics of the telecommunications equipment generate heat with operation, which heat must be dissipated to prevent overheating of the equipment. It is known to provide some sort of cooling mechanism within or as part of an enclosure for such purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,122 to Glover et al. discloses fins on internal and external surfaces of the enclosure for receiving radiated and convected heat energy from the electronic components within the enclosure, and dissipating the heat to the surrounding environment. It is also known to provide heat exchangers utilizing a working fluid for carrying the generated heat away, and further to provide fans for cooling high-wattage electronic components.
Increased electronic integration and higher functionality of the electronics within the enclosure tend to require greater power and higher wattages. Conventional heat removal systems do not satisfactorily remove heat from these high wattage components. While fans and other moving parts may be included to remove heat from higher wattage units, these units must include a power supply, and the moving parts and power supplies are often prone to break down. Finally, as hot air is lighter than cool air, convection of heated air within the enclosures moves in an upward direction. Conventional heat-removing fins must be oriented in a way so as not to obstruct the upward convection of the heat air away from the heat-generating electronics, i.e., the fins cannot be horizontal on the enclosures. This alignment of the fins presents limitations on how the enclosure may be oriented when mounted.